


Just My Type

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: When a woman shows up at the firehouse interested in Buck, Buck panics and looks for a way to out. That's when Eddie walks by.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 51
Kudos: 682





	Just My Type

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovelyLittleGrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/gifts).



> For Amanda, who has most likely forgotten she said she wanted fake dating in season 3. Hell, I forgot I made note of it until a few weeks ago. But when I saw the note I knew I had to write it. There are no spoilers for season 3.

It starts off innocently enough. He saves a woman from her burning apartment during a call. She smiles and hugs him, whispering a quiet 'call me' as she slips a scrap of paper in his hand before running off. 

Buck tosses the number. 

A couple years ago he would have kept it and called her. He's been here before. He knows where it leads, and it's not anywhere he wants to go. Not anymore. 

He can feel eyes on him as he heads back to the truck, and isn't the least bit surprised when he turns his head to find Eddie there. 

"What?"

"You really tossed her number?" Eddie asks, climbing into the truck behind him. 

Buck shrugs, "I'm not interested."

Eddie raises an eyebrow, "No?"

"She seemed like your type," Chimney says. 

"Maybe old Buck, but not anymore."

Hen smirks at that, "Yeah we know what your type is now."

Buck doesn't miss the way her gaze drifts to Eddie, and he kicks her lightly in the shin, causing her to laugh. 

Luckily, Eddie's too occupied with something on his phone to notice. 

He expects that to be the end of it. He tossed the girl's number. That should be all there is to it. 

Except of course his life is never that simple. 

She knows up at the station a week later, much to the amusement of the rest of the team. 

"I brought you all cookies," she says, handing over the tray to Buck. "As thanks, for saving me."

Buck smiles his thanks, "You didn't have to do that. We were just doing our jobs."

"I know but I still wanted to," she steps closer and Buck has to fight the urge to step back. "You look really good doing it. I mean, you're good at it."

Buck laughs awkwardly, eyes darting around in hopes that someone will save him. Knowing the team, they're off laughing somewhere. "Uhh thanks?" Buck says, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. 

"I'd really like to thank you some other way," she says, voice low and bordering on a purr.

Buck knows what she wants. He's seen that look far too many times. He panics and looks around again. 

Relief washes over him when he sees Eddie walking close by, as if sensing his distress. He doesn't think before he reaches out and grabs Eddie's hand, pulling him closer. "We're married!"

The words are out before he can stop them. Eddie raises an eyebrow but otherwise remains quiet, probably waiting to see what Buck is up to.

"This is Eddie," he says, smiling over at the girl. "My husband."

"Oh." She takes a step back, face falling a little. "It's nice to meet you. Sorry if I … you're not wearing a ring."

"We don't wear them on calls," Eddie says, smiling kindly at her. "With our job, anything could happen and we could lose them. Especially this one here."

He turns his smile to Buck and Buck can't help but smile back. He acts on impulse again, leaning up to kiss Eddie on the cheek. "I don't need a ring to know how much I love you."

And God he wishes Eddie knew just how true that was. That this wasn't all some game to get rid of a girl. That he really does love him. 

"Neither do I," Eddie says softly. He brings a hand up to his cheek, and Buck forgets how to breathe for a moment at the feeling of his warm palm against his skin. 

"Eddie…"

He's not sure what he plans to say. That he really does love him? That he's his everything? That he really wants to fucking kiss him senseless right now?

He must say that last part out loud, because a look of surprise crosses his face, before he's chuckling and pulling him closer with a hand around his back. 

"What are you doing?"

"I thought you said something about kissing me senseless?" Eddie asks, eyebrows raised. 

And God Buck wants to. He's dreamt of those lips for so long. But…

"Only if it's real," Buck says.

He holds his breath, watching Eddie's reaction carefully for any sign of discomfort. All he does is smile and pull Buck ever closer. "Of course it's real."

Buck doesn't waste anymore time thinking. He surges forward and kisses Eddie, softly at first, just wanting to know what it's like. Then his hand tangles in Eddie's hair and Eddie moans against his lips. Buck breaks. He tugs again at the same time his tongue breaks past the seam of Eddie's lips, licking into his mouth. 

He's pretty sure Eddie's not the only one being kissed senseless right now. Buck's head is swimming, torn between the need for air and to keep kissing Eddie. 

It's Eddie that makes the decision for them. He pulls back, resting his head against Buck's as they both pant for air. 

It's not until he spots the cookies on the table behind them that he remembers why this all started. His eyes move to where the woman had been standing before, but she's gone.

"I guess we scared her off," Buck says.

"Oh she left a while ago, when you started staring longingly into my eyes," Eddie laughs when Buck swats his arm. "I don't think she's going to be a problem."

"Good," Buck says, smiling down at him. "She wasn't my type anyway."

"No?"

"Definitely not." Buck's smile softens as he strokes Eddie's cheek. "I have all I need right here."

"That's cheesy as hell," Eddie tells him. 

Buck raises an eyebrow. "Are you complaining?"

"Not at all," Eddie says. "You're half of everything I need."

Buck grins at that and kisses him. Just because he can. He'll take being half of what Eddie needs. Especially when the other half is an amazing little boy they can't wait to get home to.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
